


This is new

by BeccastielDW



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edit, Fluff and Smut, Love Scene, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gifs + fic, seriously look at those gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is new, Dean never felt like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is new

Note : Squint a bit for the gifs but well...

Cas discovering Dean’s body for the first time…. with his tongue !

And Dean is overwhelmed and not so cool as he would say he is.

Sex is awesome and how he know it, but there’s more to it. It’s the knowledge that this is Cas doing this to him.

Loving him.

Because what Cas is doing to his body, to him, to his being, is not what he has had done to him, like ever.

Cas is loving him, every part of him.

And Dean is reveling in this love, those caress, those touch.

This is new, Dean never felt like this before.

For the first time, there is also his heart along with his body.

It’s not just two bodies trying to get some relief.

This is two heart, two being loving each other.

And he’s thankful that he got to have this, to put his head out of his ass in time to let himself have this, because this is life changing.

This is what he never knew he was looking for and found anyway or rather Cas found him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, please let me know :)  
> Rebloggable on tumblr there : http://beccaoneilljackson.tumblr.com/post/98239725514/x-if-you-squint-cas-discovering-deans-body


End file.
